


Red and Blue - A Multi-Ship FanFiction

by americanaspacecadet



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst with a Happy Ending, It's good I promise, Multi, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think it's okay though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: Every summer, ten friends would make a trip to a camp to make a week of new memories.But this year, someone just wants some things to be forgotten.But he won't let her do that.





	1. prologue + chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably way too short. Sorry.

THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM : MARISSA

NERVOUSLY tugging my fingers through my hair, I quickly tie it into a short ponytail before fidgeting with my paperwork.

"Marissa, relax! It's just camp," My dad says, turning down the volume on the radio. "All of your friends will be there, and you're going to have a great time."

I sigh, peering out my window. "Tom is going to be there too, and after what happened at that last party..."

"I'm sure he still likes you," My dad reassures, flying down a gravel driveway. "And no more moping over the past. We're almost there."

"Wait shit what-," I blurt, whipping forward in my seat as my dad abruptly stops the car in the front parking lot.

"We're here," he says in a dead monotone, staring straight ahead before bursting into laughter at his own joke and the panic stricken look on my face. Slowly climbing out of the car, I reassure that I have all of my papers (I do) before lugging out my suitcase and camera bag. Giving my dad one last hug, I trudge up to the front building, only turning around once to wave goodbye.

Stepping into the building, I take a deep breath in, the familiar smell of pine and summer heat filling my nose. Dropping my papers into the basket, I flop onto a blue couch on the side of the room, waiting for the receptionist to scan me in and send me off.

I wasn't nervous about camp. No, I've gone here since freshman year of high school, and it feels like home everytime I return. I was, fuck it, I still am, nervous about seeing Tom after the final party of our senior year.

_Especially after I kissed him and ran away._

"Marissa," The receptionist calls, breaking me out of my thoughts. I wander over, smiling as she returns my dog tags, a new charm added for my stay this year.

"It's good to see you again, Marissa," She greets, shaking my hand. "It's just not the same until you arrive."

"It's good to see you too, Natasha," I say, reaching back to the counter and retrieving the necklace before tying it on. "Who all is here already?"

"Everyone except for Jack, Signe, and Tom."

I sign internally, upset that I'd have to brace myself for Tom's arrival. Thanking Natasha again, I gather up my items before walking to the entrance doors to my favorite place, my second home:

_Camp Hallelujah._

\--

WHEN THE WAVES CRASH : MARK

FINISHING the set up on my bunk, I glance around the cabin, grinning at Ethan and Tyler before settling my gaze on the girl's cabin next door.

"Mark, you good?" Ethan asks, noticing the vacant expression on my face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," I nod, running a hand through my hair. "It's just been a while since I've seen Amy, and I really want to know if she likes me as much as I like her."

"Marzia and Amy have been talking all summer, and Marzia said she asked about you a lot dude!" Felix yells excitedly, accidentally hitting Tyler in the back with his flailing limbs.

Tyler coughs, trying to regain his breathing. "Like Felix said, I'm sure you're good, Mark. I remember calling Amy last week and she seemed hella excited to see you. Even a little nervous, in fact."

Ethan and Felix spring off of their bed, both of them nearly falling onto the floor and scaring the shit out of Tyler and I. "Marissa's here!"

We grin, remembering how attached at the hip Marissa, Felix, and Ethan were last summer. Joining the trio outside, we laugh as we watch them jump together, Marissa's newly dyed fire red and orange hair nearly glowing in the sun.

"Mark! Tyler! How are you guys?" Marissa shouts to us after asking Ethan to bring her stuff to the girl's cabin.

"We're good dude. Ethan and Felix have been really excited about seeing you again," Tyler chrips, throwing an arm over Ethan's shoulder as he returns.

"It feels so good to be back, really. How did your conversation go with your parents?"

Tyler's face splits with a grin, babbling about how grateful he was that his parents were so nice about him coming out. Ethan curls into his side, and I jump when Marissa calls my name.

"Mark? You in there dude?"

I nod. "The brain hole is just buzzing lately. Did I miss a question?"

She laughs. "I was just asking about Amy."

I begin to answer but Felix interjects. "Amyplier is endgoals, my dude! Our plan is to have them together by the end of the week."

My face burns, a chorus of laughter soon following. "Well, since you've pestered me about my love life, who do you have your eyes set on, Miss Flames-For-Hair?"

I can see the gears turning to return the insult, but we watch in confusion as her face turns as pale as the moon and her mouth seals shut as she glances wildly over my shoulder.

"I-I have to go," She mumbles quickly, almost sprinting to the girl's cabin. Ethan is the first one to catch on, sibling-like instincts kicking in and his eyes zeroing in on the spot Marissa once occupied.

"Tom is here."


	2. Chapter 2 + 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is probably too short too. Sorry 'bout that.

AND THE WINDS HOWL : TOM

FEELING exhaustion from the car rides and plane trips, I stumble out of the door of the reception building into the radiant sunlight, my camp dog tags clanging loudly against the friendship necklaces the cast of Homecoming gave me before I left the final press tour stop. Tyler waves from in front of our cabins, a small smile cracking onto the otherwise stone faced dude. 

"Hey Stanley," Felix greets jokingly, and I slug him on the arm before giving him a hug. "How you doing man?"

I chuckle. "If I'm completely honest? Exhausted. Press touring is killer."

Mark chirps up. "How did the movie premieres go? Any bumps?"

"Nah mate," I sigh, content. "Thank god it went smoothly. Meeting RDJ was an interesting experience though, let me tell you."

We launch into a discussion about superheroes, Ethan almost uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire conversation. 

"Ethan? You alright mate?"

His focus breaks from a worn down patch of dirt. "Yeah, I'm good, sorry." He mumbles, and I shrug before turning back to Felix. 

"Is Marissa here?" I ask, shuffling my feet. Felix freezes, his eyes slightly widening at Ethan and Mark. 

"Uh, she-" Mark begins, before Ethan cuts him off with a rush. "She couldn't make it this year! Hate to tell you dude." 

I raise my eyebrow, turning towards the girls cabin. "Guess I'll just go say hi to everyone else then."

Mark stands stiff as a board, which really sets into motion that Marissa doesn't want to see me. "Did something happen to Marissa over the summer?"

Ethan's face hardens. "Yeah. You did."

A scowl sets over my face. "Then the best way to make things okay is to talk it out. And don't try to stop me Ethan."

And I march over to the cabin, Ethan stewing behind me. 

\-- 

THE TIDES KNOW : MARISSA

RUBBING my face with my hands, I slump over Marzia's bed like a slug, my head landing in her lap

"Marissa, I'm sure he still likes you! Just because he's a rising star now doesn't mean he'd hate you for that one thing that happened," Marzia coos, brushing her fingers through my hair. "Most millennial straight guys don't know what they want, so you have to tell them!"

"I can't tell him by running away," I moan, burying my face into a pillow she gave me. 

"Well, Marissa, you have this whole week to take the bull by the horns or run and hide. It's all up to you," Amy says, looking up from her sketchbook. "You can face the music, or dance on flaming coals for the rest of your life."

A knock sounds on the door, breaking the conversation. 

"That's bound to be Signe," Amy chirps, hopping off the bed before opening the door to-

"Tom!" I shriek, falling off of Marzia's lap and bed before rolling under it. 

"Is this a bad time?" He asks, gesturing to my huddled form under the bed. 

"No, Marissa's just being a dumbass like usual," Amy snarks, reaching an arm under the bed and yanking me out. She stands me up across from Tom, and my entire body immediately starts to boil. 

"Can we talk?" He asks, his bold south London accent sinking into my ears and pulling me in like it did at that final party. 

"I-" I begin, but Amy cuts me off.

"Yes, she can go with you. We'll welcome Signe, you guys go hang out by the lake."

She shoves me out the door, nearly pushing me to the ground before closing and locking it behind me. 

Tom catches me before I can hit the wood of the cabin's deck, our faces inches away. "Hey."

I shrink into myself, Tom barely noticing. "H-hey."

He stands me up, increasing the distance between us. "Is the lake okay?"

I feel the stress of us meeting again melt away at the mention of the lake. "Yeah. Lake's good."

Tom's face cracks with a grin. "Race you."

My eyes widen. "You're on, Spiderman!"


End file.
